we are myithical
by Ilovesmiles4
Summary: when Phineas, Ferb, Perry and Isabella turn into mythical creature's how will they cope? will they find Ferb and will they escape and defeat the Evil mythical creature's?
1. Chapter 1

Isabella

I woke up in the morning laying on phineas and ferbs couch, last night I slept over at their house, we watched a movie with all of these mythical creatures in it some evil and some good It was like a big fight against evil and good.

"phineas" I said shaking my friend gently," what" he mumbled rolling away from me,

"time to get up" I said, " what time is it" phineas said eye's still closed," eight o'clock" I replied, " 5 more minutes he groaned I sighed then an idea popped into my head

" phineas time to seize the day" I said cheerfully " and If you don't get up I will seiz the day with out you", phineas shot up like a rocket yelling,

" don't start with out me"!, I couldn't help but laugh, " "Isabella" phineas whined in fake announce,

" I'm hungry" I faked playing along with his little game, " okay I go get breakfast" phineas said getting up and walking into the kitchen,

I looked over at ferb, a devious grin spreading over my.

phineas prov

I walked into the kitchen grabbing three bowls and setting them down on the table, I grabbed the milk from the fridge and was about to pour some into the bowls when a blood curdling scream came from the living room causing me to drop the milk, I sighed in announce and ran into the living room to see a soaked ferb sitting up on the couch looking very unhappy, I looked over at Isabella who was grinning ear to ear, I walked over to ferb and helped him up as soon as he got up he made a bolt to Isabella but I grabbed him before he could touch her, Isabella backed away her smirk disappearing, " I'm sorry ferb" she said a look of guilt spreading over her face, I heard Ferb sigh and he stopped struggling, I let go of him and he stormed up stairs into are room slamming the door behind him.

I looked at Isabella crossing my arms, " why did you do that" I asked trying to stay calm, " I just wanted to wake him up" Isabella replied innocently, " I sighed "that's okay I can't stay angry at you "" just do not do it again" I said, "okay" she replied slightly smiling,

" hey phineas I think I know what we should do today", Isabella said " really what" I asked my curiosity growing over my body,

" well why don't we turn are self into mythical creature's" she said,

" that's a great idea" I replied running out into the backyard Isabella not to far behind.

I grabbed the blueprints and started to plan it out, a couple of minutes later Ferb walked into the backyard in clean cloths, Ferb snatched the blueprints and started working on it, I raised my eyebrow in surprise, wonder why he is acting like that I thought.

" Done" ferb said in a irritated tone, " what is wrong with you" I asked him,

Ferb didn't answer Instead he said "what creature do you want to be", I want to be something strong and something cool ,completing forgetting about Ferb been angry, how bout a Vampire I thought leaping in excitement, " I will be a vampire" I announced, Ferb nodded and waved me over to the machine, I stepped in side closing my eye's waiting for the blast, It came soon enough, it pinched a little bit, I stepped outside examining my knew body, I had pale skin, sharp teeth and red eye's, " cool" I yelled " It works"! I jumped up in the air in triumph, " your next Isabella, what do you want to be "? I asked, I could see her thinking about what she wanted to be, " I know I will be a nymph"! She finally announced skipping over to the machine, the same thing happened to her, the light flashed and her body was changing, her black hair became longer her and she seemed to become calmer,

Isabella stepped out of the machine calmly smiling and swaying a little bit, " how do you feel" I asked, "fine" she replied,

I had to admit that she looked beautiful!

" so Ferb what are you going to be" I asked turning my attention to ferb who was already in the machine changing, He grew hair and sharp teeth grew from his mouth soon he looked half man half wolf, Wait he is a werewolf I thought, when Ferb stepped out his body became to turn back to normal, " what happened" I asked, " not full moon" he replied pointing to the sunny sky, Ohhh that makes a lot more sense" I realised.

we all went inside, I was examining my fangs again and Isabella was making a crown out of flowers, and Ferb he was scratching himself with his foot, I tried not to laugh when I watched Ferb try to scratch his back with his foot which ended up him falling on the ground, He howled in pain, like actually howling!

After a while Perry came home, I smiled when I saw the dumb but surprised look on his face after he looked at us, " hey guy's lets turn Perry Into a dragon"! I yelled grabbing Perry before he could run away and looking for an answer from my friends, they nodded, " yes", I ran outside placing the struggling Perry into the machine, I typed in dragon and pressed the on button, soon Perry was done and came out Perry, but instead of a beaver tail he had a scaly tail, he had scales down his back and claws in stead of feat and hands. Perry tried to chatter but instead out came fire." cool" I said.

after a while we had played around with are knew bodies we decided to turn are self back, But when we walked into the backyard there was no machine all there was ash,

" what happened " I yelled running over and picking up the ash with my hands,

" now we can't turn back" I yelled again, " what" Isabella yelled even her sounding a bit stressed, " wait Ferb you can just build another one right!? I asked my hope's rising but then they faded when ferb shook his head "I need some Ingredients that nobody has I had used the last one on the other machine" he said.

We walked inside sadly sitting on the couch, slumping are heads down in disappointment, I looked at Perry who was sitting next to me, he looked like he was thinking about something, something important.

We sat there for hours not doing anything until Perry got up on his hinds legs and handed us a note it read:

phineas and ferb I am a secret agent but please don't get angry, I know someone that can change us back.


	2. Chapter 2

Phineas Prov

suddenly a rage of anger became to grow inside of me

" your a secret agent and you never told us"! I yelled at Perry

He nodded his head hanging down

" did you not trust us or something" I asked in a angry tone,

he passed me a note, But I scrunched it up and threw it away,

" I can't believe we thought you were part of are family" I shouted,

I was about to yell at him again when someone touched my shoulder, I turned around to see it was Ferb,

"we need to change back Phineas" Ferb said,

" your right Ferb, Perry who can turn us back" I asked,

Perry handed me another note,

It read My nemesis Dr Doofenshmirtz,

" oh the one you ditched.. but I stopped when Ferb gave me a look,

I sighed "just show us where to go",

He nodded and was about to head out the door when we heard mums car pull up in the driveway,

"mum we can not let her see us like this" I said ,

:"what do we do" Isabella asked,

"Lets hide up stairs" Ferb said running up stairs, we followed him desperately,

We got up into are room and slammed the door behind us,

"Phineas and Ferb where are you" We heard mum ask from down stairs

" we are in are room" I replied

" Okay, how was your day" she asked,

"fine" I replied.

"pardon" Mum said,

"fine" I replied again, but just a bit louder,

"I'm sorry Phineas I can't hear you, I'll come to you" She said,

I could hear starting to walk up the stairs,

oh no what are we going to do, wait Isabella can't let her mum see her like that b because frankly Isabella is a lot taller then before,

" Mum can Isabella stay over for the night" I asked

" sure honey",

"well could you call her mum and tell her"

desperately cause I could hear getting closer to are room,

"yes okay" she replied,

I sighed in relief when I heard her turn around and go downstairs,

"that was close" I said,

" wait what about dinner, she will see us there" Isabella said,

"um...we will say we are going to bed now and we will actually sneak out! I said confidently, but Perry shook his head and handed me a note:

we can't, there is 90% chance someone will see us in the day time, we are better off at night.

"wait a minute I just realised how am I not dying in the sun"? I asked,

"the machine must of done something to you so you wouldn't dye in the sun" Ferb replied,

" oh okay, so we leave at night"

Perry nodded.

we waited in are room all day until night fell,

"Phineas, Ferb and Isabella dinner time", we heard mum call from downstairs, but we ignored until we heard coming up stairs,

"quick in the beds" I whispered jumping in my bed pulling the covers over me and turning opposite the door so mum would not see my fangs, I aw Isabella jump into the mattress on the floor that we had set up for her, she curled up into a ball to prevent her feet from sticking out,

We heard the door open,

"oh there a sleep" mum said,

"well I will let them sleep" she said closing the door,

as soon as her footsteps died away we got up out of bed and headed for the window,

" who jumps first" Isabella asked looking down at the ground in fear,

" I will do it" I said jumping out the window and landing swiftly on my feet,

Perry jumped next well flied down,

"what about us we can not jump down without hurting are self" Isabella said,

I could see fear in her eye's,

"Perry fly up and get them" I asked,

he nodded and flew up to the window grabbing Isabella with his talons and gently bringing her to the ground, he did the same with Ferb,

" okay time to go" I said,

We snuck around the side of the house and ran over to the other side of the street, " okay when I say go run to that small house over there"

I whispered,

"Go" I shout whispered,

Isabella and I went to run but stopped when we released Ferb was going,

"Ferb come we got to go" I said trying to pull him over,

Ferb pulled away and clutched his stomach,\

"what's wrong with him" I asked worriedly,

Isabella pointed up into the sky I looked up to see it was the full moon,

" oh no," FERB"! I yelled, there was nothing I could do to stop it so all I could do was watch the terrible look of the transformation,

\His shoes split into two when his feet turned into huge wolf feet with sharp claws sticking out,

his back began to hunch over and fur grew on him,

his face turned into a snout and a wolfs face and sharp teeth grew from his mouth, I saw the bones rearrange themself in a wolf shape, It looked painful,

finally Ferb stood in his werewolf shape panting heavily,

"Ferb" I said softly walking over to him slowly,

I went to touch his shoulder but before I could Ferb jumped up and tackled me to the ground, "Phineas "! I heard Isabella yell,

Ferb snarled at me growling at me, when he growled I saw his sharp teeth glisten in the moonlight,

I had a urge to hiss at him but something was stopping me, he was my brother I could not hurt him even if he had tackled me to the ground,

suddenly a howl came from faraway forest,

Ferb must of heard it because he got of me and started running towards the sound,

I got up and went to chase after him but somebody grabbed my arm, I turned around in anger and hissed at them my fangs showing, I stopped when I realised I was hissing at Isabella, she was backing away in fear,

" Isabella I didn't mean to" I said, "it's okay she said, but I could tell that she now feared me.


	3. Chapter 3

Phineas prov

we walked down the street towards are destination all we could hear was the light tapping of Perry's talons as he walked, " Perry why did Ferb attack me when he changed into a werewolf" I asked,

I saw him take out his note pad and write something down, he handed me the note,

he can not control himself it is something that happens when you turn into a werewolf,

" why did he run away though" I asked,

this time Isabella answered,

" because it was a call of his own kind",

" when did you learn that" I asked confused from her knowledge,

" my mythical patch" she replied proudly,

"oh right" I said looking up at her, she had grown

a little more since we snuck out, she was about as tall as mum now,

we walked on not talking at all until we heard rustling coming from bush behind us, we turned around to see a butch of people standing behind us smiling evilly, "who are they" I whispered into Isabella's ear,

"by the looks of it I think evil mythical creature's" she whispered back, "what" I yelled, this was a bad idea because one of the evil mythical creature from the front walked up to us, we backed away nervously, he smiled evilly at us revealing to sharp fangs,

"get them" the man said, tall the evil mythical creatures ran straight for us, we screamed and ran away but we were stopped by a vampire running in front of us, he hissed at us, "vampire" I yelled running in a different direction, but the vampire's kept getting in front of with their super speed, "Phineas you can use your super speed to get away from them" Isabella yelled,

" but what abou you guy's" I shouted back, Perry saluted and grabbed Isabella by her arms with his talons and lifting her high into the sky,

I nodded and ran as fast as I could, as I ran by everything was a blur, I looked up in the sky looking for Perry and Isabella, I skidded to a halt when I couldn't see them, I was about to run back to the place where they flew off when somebody grabbed me roughly and shoving me into a cage, " Let me out" I yelled pulling on the cage bars, I gasped when I looked up into the sky seeing Perry and Isabella been chased by vampire bats, they flew up to Perry and scratched him non stop causing him to let go of Isabella, she came tumbling to the ground her scream echoing in my ears as she hit the hard ground with a crack, "get her" the man snarled a couple of men shoved her into a cage next to me, " Isabella " I said tears welling up in my eye's I went to grab her hand but the man grabbed my hand and bent it back I flinched at the pain,

" it's not worth it sir he is a vampire he will just heal" a women said behind us, she looked like Isabella she had long black hair but she was slightly taller and her face was evil looking ,the man shoved me back making me hit my head hardly on the metal cage and walked way," get that dragon" he said pointing to Perry who was flying helplessly in the air I squinted to get a better look and saw that his wing was torn and blood was seeping out of it I licked my lips," wait what I am thinking I can not drink Perry's blood! I thought looking away, I gulped when four vampire bats shot up into the sky circling around Perry, they closed on him and scratched him many times but hardly doing him any harm from the protection of his scales until one bat scratched his only working wing making Perry fall to the ground I saw him frantically flapping his broken wings as he got closer to the ground, I flinched when Perry hit the ground head first, Perry lay on the hard ground unconscious blood pouring out of his head, a vampires picked him up and shoved him into the third cage next to Isabella's cage.

we arrived at huge castle in the mountains, we were brought inside,

the castle was huge, there was paintings on the walls of vampires battling werewolf's and a picture of a vampire sitting in a black throne, Dracula I thought as we walked by the picture. the walls were black and the windows were covered with red curtains .

They brought us to a cell with one tiny window to small for anyone to fit threw, they took us out of the cage and shoved into the cell, when the left I rushed over to Isabella and Perry, Perry bleeding was slowing down but I had to stop the bleeding otherwise he could die of blood loss, I looked at the blood coming from Perry's head I had a huge temptation to drink it, stay focus phineas you can not drink the blood I thought biting my lip, I looked around for anything to stop the bleeding, I looked over at the broken down bed which had one small ripped blanket on it, I lit up in excitement and ran over to the bed picking up the blanket, I rushed back over to Perry and applied pressure with the blanket over his wound, when the bleeding stopped I wrapped the blanket around his scaly head. I then walked over to Isabella who was also still unconscious, her arm was broken and her ankle was broken, she had many cuts and bruises, I sat down next to her and stroked her hair it was soft and silky. she looked actually kind of pretty considering she had cuts and bruises.

After what seemed like hours a women came over to our cell and pushed a plate of food threw the tiny food hole at the bottom of the cell door, I frowned at the little food that was on the plate, there was 6 slices of apple and a small amount of rice, we will have to divide it between us I thought, we each got two slices of apple and one spoonful of rice. I looked at the two slices of apple in front of me in disgust, I would rather have meat I thought, well food is food I said out loud picking up the one of the apple slices and taking a small bite out of it, I finished my small meal slowly thinking of ways to escape until I heard Perry stir on the other side of the room, I walked over to him and shook him softly until he was fully awake, he looked around the room with a confused look on his face I could tell what he was thinking, " we are in cell in a castle in the mountains" I said, Perry nodded and sat down again, "here is some food" I said bringing over the apple and rice, Perry looked at it and pushed it away, " come on Perry just eat" I complained pushing the bowl back in front of him, he shook his head and turned away from me, I sighed in defeat, "fine have it your way" I said sitting next to Isabella again, "please wake up " I whispered taking her hand, as I took her hand I felt this tingling feeling inside my stomach, wonder what that feeling is all about I thought.

Isabella woke up at night, " where are we she asked" sitting up in a cell in a castle in the mountains,

"OUCH" Isabella shouted as she tried to stand up, "Isabella be careful you have a broken arm and a broken ankle " I said pushing her back to the ground,

"how are we going to get out" Isabella asked, "don't no I am going to search the cell for any vents or grates" I replied.

I searched the cell from bottom to top trying to find a way out but I could not find anything, I slumped down on the bed in failure, " there is no way out we never getting out" I said,

" have you checked under the bed" Isabella asked, " no", "wait Isabella your a genius" I shouted lifting up the bed and looking under and she was write under the bed was a small grate big enough for me and Isabella to fit threw but unfortunately Perry would not be able to fit.


	4. Chapter 4

I gulped and turned around to face Isabella and Perry there faces filled with hope guiltiness flowed threw me, " there is a grate under the bed" I announced sadly, Isabella cheered jumping up in the air her eye's lighting up like bright light not noticing my sadness and Perry smiled happily, "Isabella we can fit threw but" I stopped talking as the disappointment grew inside of me, "but what Phineas' Isabella asked, "Perry can not fit threw" I choked out, " what" Isabella shouted in disbelief, "he is to big", "oh" Isabella said looking over at Perry how was much bigger he was compared to us,

"maybe there is another way" I suggested, "no Phineas there isn't" Isabella replied,

" how do you know" I snapped anger rising in me,

"because look at this place there is no escape other then the grate" she snapped back

I was about to shout back at when a talon touched my back, I turned around and looked at the turquoise dragon who was staring at me with his soft brown eye's, he handed me a note with very bad handwriting ,must be hard writing with such long talons I thought but I could just make out what it said,

Phineas just go with Isabella I will find another way out I read, " but Perry" Perry put up a talon to tell me to be quiet, Perry pointed to the grate then turned around and faced the wall, " but Perry" I complained, " Phineas I think we should go now" Isabella said pointing to a vampire starting to walk towards are cell,

" Isabella what about Perry" I whispered,

" he will be fine" she replied pulling open the grate and pulling me inside,

it was small but we could fit threw it, we could just hear the faint voice's of people saying "where are they" in very angry voice's, poor Perry I thought . We wriggled are way threw the hideous grate, there was bugs and old water that smelt of rotten eggs but we did not say a word we just moved threw the little tunnel slowly and quietly, we crawled in the tunnel for hours until we reached light coming from a grate the same size as the one we went threw before,

"come on" Isabella whispered, she peeked out the grate and gave thumbs up, I crawled past Isabella and jiggled the grate it was stiff, "it is stiff" I said to Isabella

" what" she shout whispered, " give me a go" she pushed me out of the way softly and jiggled the grate which looked like with all of her strength but to are disappointment it did not budge,

"what are we going to do?" Isabella asked,

"well what about my super strength" I replied, "Phineas that's great but why did you not use your super strength in the first place" Isabella asked crossing her arms,

"well I panicked and forgot that I had super strength" I replied in embarrassment,

" Oh sorry" Isabella said blushing,

"wait what are you saying sorry for" I asked in confusion,

" well I didn't know and you seemed" Isabella stopped rambling and listened for a moment, " did you hear that" she asked,

" no" I replied trying to hear anything but I couldn't,

I listened some more and finally heard something, It sounded like water flowing and it sounded close, " I hear it" I finally said,

" well I think it is heading strait for us" Isabella yelled as a wave of water came pouring down on us, we were soaked and the tunnel was filled up with water, we were starting to lose air and finding it hard to stay focus, finding a way out!

I looked over at Isabella who was not moving,

"Isabella" I yelled although all that came out was bubbles, I had to do something and fast, I looked around it was hard to see because the water was so dirty but I could just make out the shape of the grate, I swam over to it and pulled as hard as I could and finally the grate came loose and the water came flooding out and unfortunately it took us with it, the water pushed me forcefully out of the grate, I thought the grate would be at the ground but it was quite a fall, I went tumbling to the ground landing painfully on my arm, I rolled over and flexed my arm to try and make the numbness go away, when it did I went to get up but Isabella fell on top of me her bodyweight crushing me slightly, I gently pushed her off and crawled over to her, I could feel sweat trickle down my forehead as she lay their unconscious breathing slowly, "Isabella" I whispered grabbing her hand, my body was trembling as she did not respond, " please don't die" I whispered again tears trickling down my face as the her breathing stopped, " no!" I shouted feeling her chest but to felt no heart beat, " this can't be" I shouted, " I wanted to tell you something, something important" I shouted again, pulling her into a hug and crying into her soft hair,

" Isabella" I said softly placing her onto the ground again, " I love you" and with that I leaned in and kissed her, her lips soft at the touch finally I let go and when I did Isabella's eye's fluttered open.


	5. Chapter 5

Phineas prov

My heart leapt as her eye's fluttered open, I couldn't believe it she was alive! And because I kissed her. "Isabella" I whispered," your alive!", "Phineas" she whispered back, her eye's twinkled in the light as she looked up at me a small smile spreading across her face, " you kissed me", " yes and I'm sorry I just", "no Phineas don't apologise" she said, the smile on her face widening, " really?" I questioned confused that she didn't care that kissed her, " I well um" she started, " yes I said eagerly,

"well I kinda liked it" she finished looking away from me, " really" I said my eye's widening, "Phineas I have a confession to make", "okay go ahead" I said eager to hear her confession, " well you see I have alway's liked you and I have been waiting for this moment ever since we first met" she said turning to face me again, I paused when she said this, she has always liked me? but how did I not notice? There was a hundreds questions I wanted to ask her but there was one question that confused me the most, " why did you not tell me earlier?" I asked,

"well I was scared you wouldn't like me back" she replied, "oh" was all I could say. "here let me help you up" I said offering a hand to her, " thanks" she said taking my hand, I pulled her up to her feet. I looked at her and pulled her into a hug, " I'm so glad your okay" I said trying not tear up," I am okay because of you Phineas" she said returning the hug,

"well this is unnatural" a voice said behind them, we broke from the hug and turned around to see the evil vampire.

" you" I spat at him anger flowing threw me, " yes me" he said a smile spreading across his face, it was a greedy smile that was full of hatred, not a kind of smile that you would want to see on anybody's face.

"What do you mean by unnatural" I asked rasing an eyebrow, " well you see nymphs and vampires don't ever mate and they don't even like each over" the vampire replied," But vampires do like them if there evil though" he laughed,

" look we aren't really a nymph and a vampire we changed into these creatures and the machine got destroyed so we couldn't change back" I said, the vampire snorted " like I could believe that", "it's true" I snapped, "yeah no and even if that was the case I still wouldn't care he said, and now that I find you I don't need to keep torturing that stupid good for nothing dragon"," what Perry! what did you do to him" I shouted, " nothing for your concern now time to go back to your cell" the vampire snapped walking over to us, thinking fast I picked up Isabella and ran with my super speed, I could just hear the sound of the vampire shouting of rage behind us.

I ran for what seemed like hours, the wind was blowing against my face and trees whizzed by in a blur, My legs started to ach as I ran on, my arms were hurting from holding Isabella for such a long time, I now I'm a vampire and they have super speed and super strength but I was only 10.

I glanced down at Isabella who had been very quiet for the last couple of hours, she was sleeping, I smiled as she looked cute when she was sleeping.

When I felt that it was safe to stop I slowed down my run to a slow jog and stopped, I glanced around, we were in a dark forest it had just enough light for me to see, there was fog covering the ground and came up under my knee's, the tree's were dead and there seemed to be no life in this forest. I could not tell if it was day time or night time because of the tree's covering the sky.

I gently placed Isabella near a thick tree, she did not wake when I did this so I decided I should go to sleep as well. Sleep came soon but I found it hard to feel safe when I could not see the ground.

I woke up with a jolt, I had heard rustling, I sat up and look around and worry filled me as Isabella was not here, "ISABELLA" I shouted, I got up and ran into the forest not thinking of any thing else but Isabella. I was running threw the forest yelling her name, I was worried sick about her, sweat trickled down my forehead as she did not respond to my calls. "Isabella" I tried again expect now my voice was shaky with fear and concern for her. I had looked every where from caves to tree's but I could not find her, what if I couldn't find her? I don't think I could go on without her, she was my friend no she was my love. I pictured Isabella in my head getting hurt, I shook the thought away, no Phineas your thinking of the worst I thought, she could just be out getting food and she got sidetracked and didn't hear my voice I suggested to myself, no what am I thinking Isabella would hear me wouldn't she? I didn't know. I decided to try one more time, "ISABELLA"!

I sighed as no body responded again, I started to walk back when I heard a voice a sweet voice that I would recognise anywhere it was Isabella's, her voice was full of fear and distress. "Phineas" I heard her say it was faint but I could hear it, "ISABELLA" I yelled running in the direction of the voice, "Phineas help" her voice yelled, I began to run faster, I ran threw branches and threw bushes until I found Isabella standing in a clearing shaking with fear, " Isabella" I shouted running over to her and pulling her in to a hug, " Phineas" she whimpered, "Isabella are you okay" I asked scanning her body for any cuts or bruises, "yes" she stuttered, " then why are you shaking I asked realising Isabella was still shaking, she pointed behind me, I turned around to see nothing, "Isabella, there's nothing there" I pointed out gesturing to the empty space in among the tree's, "look closer" she said her voice now just a whisper, I turned around again and looked closer threw the dark tree's at first I saw nothing until something in the bushes moved, a furry tail flicked out of the bushes, I gulp when a fury creature jumped out of the bushes. It was a wolf and not just any wolf a werewolf. The werewolf looked nothing like ferb when he changed into a werewolf, this werewolf was much bigger and looked much stronger then Ferb, his teeth were bigger and sharper. He snapped his vicious teeth at as inching closer to us every second, "what are we going to do Phineas" Isabella asked me clinging onto my shoulder, " I don't know" I replied, before Isabella had anytime to reply the werewolf got up towards us and got up on its hind legs raising it paw ready to swipe us with his razor sharp claws, I pushed Isabella behind me and covered her with my body so instead of hitting both of us it only hit me, the razor sharp claws scratched one side of my face, the claws dug into my cheek, pain shot threw me like a rocket, I felt like drooping to my knee's and crying out in pain but I knew I had to stay strong to protect Isabella. I tries to ignore the pain in my cheek as blood trickled heavily down my face, the werewolf went for another hit when something jumped out and tackled the werewolf to the ground I couldn't get a good view but I knew it was another werewolf, the second werewolf was much smaller then the first one. They circled around each over growling furiously, they did that for awhile until the bigger one of the tackled the smaller one to the ground and scratched at his face making blood mix with his fur, the bigger one was scratching and beating up the small one until the smaller one kicked the bigger one in the gut sending him off guard so the smaller one scratched him in the face directly swiping at his eye, the big one howled out in pain and staggered back hunching over and whimpering, the smaller one realising his chance got up and started to bite, scratch and hit at the big werewolf, The big werewolf gave the smaller one last hit in his arm making a loud crack I flinch at the sound, and the werewolf got up and ran away, the smaller one staggered up to us and collapsed in front of us, now that I got a better look at the werewolf I realised who it was it was ferb.

hope you liked please review


	6. Chapter 6

Phineas prov

It was him. It was really Ferb. He had found us but how? How did he find us an how did he control his werewolf side? These questions remained in my head hovering in mind like cloud ready to realise rain over are heads. I shook them the thoughts off my mind and looked down at Ferb.

"Ferb" I whispered looking down at the beaten werewolf, "is he okay" came the trembling voice of Isabella who was still clutching onto my shoulder," I think so but we must find some shelter and try to help him recover" I replied, she nodded in response.

I looked around us my hopes still high even when all I saw was trees, but I knew that there had to be some kind of shelter out there I just knew it.

I picked up Ferb gently trying to keep the tears escaping from my eye's, he risked his life for us why shouldn't I be sad.

I started to walk north Isabella beside me staring worriedly at Ferb.

We walked and walked passing tree by tree and nothing else, no caves, no abandoned huts no nothing.

" we have been walking for ages can we please stop for a rest?" Isabella asked , I looked up at the sky, the sun was setting. I sighed and nodded placing Ferb down on the ground a thick tree supporting his head, Isabella flopped down opposite leaning against a tree looking up at me and patting the empty spot next to her, I smiled but shook my head and pointed Ferb, she nodded sadly, I felt a little guilty as I walked away from her and sat next to Ferb scanning over him for any major wounds, of course there was, he had a large scrap on his back the blood staying his brownish blackish fur, " Isabella do you happen to know anything about surviving in the wild?" I asked looking over at her hopefully, I only know a bit" she replied sadly, "h well it's better then nothing so tell me what you know",

"Well that if your lost in the wild try sleep in a tree", "anything else"? I asked she shook her head.

" we need to find proper cover" I said looking up at the dark sky,"I think it's going to rain", "no doubt about that" Isabella said as a rain drop splashed on her nose followed by many others, at first it was a light trickle of rain but then it started to pour. Rain soaked my clothes, it was hard to see because the rain was falling so heavily. "We got to find shelter" I yelled, "yes" Isabella shouted back, I picked Ferb up and started to run Isabella close behind me.

We ran for ages to rain slowing us down, I felt tired and drowsy, I suddenly dropped to my knees and I then saw nothing.

Isabella prov

We were running in the rain my dress was drenched I felt cold and uncomfortable. Suddenly Phineas dropped down onto his knees into the muddy ground, "phineas!" I yelled running over to him, I fell down to my knees next to him feeling his fore head, it was cold. Ferb was on top of him still in his werewolf form, I rolled Ferb off phineas with ease. I looked around us scanning for sighs of any caves or shelter but everything was a blur from the rain. I sat down in the rain shivering madly until I blacked out.

I woke up feeling dizzy. My arms and legs ached they felt like someone had pulled on them for hours with out letting go. Suddenly I thought of Phineas oh and Ferb, are they okay? I didn't know, I glanced to my side and there was Phineas laying in the stinky mud, I felt a bit guilty I didn't know why, maybe it was the fact that I didn't really try and help Phineas when he passed out, I just sat there worrying about him. I tore my eye's away from Phineas and looked over at ferb. He was still in in his werewolf form. Blood still stained his fur and his wounds looked worse.

I am going to haft to get up. I tried to lift up my arm but I couldn't, something was stopping me it was the mud. Oh no I thought, how am I going to get out of this? I tried as hard as I could to escape the mud but I couldn't and the noises that the mud mad when I tried to escape was disturbing. I looked over at Phineas, he could get us out of this. "PHiNAS I yelled WAKE UP!" But Phineas didn't budge an eye didn't open nothing. But I hard something else stir, it was Ferb, wait Ferb he could get us out of this! " Ferb" I yelled, he looked at me with a confused look on his face. Why us he looking at us like that? I sighed and if I could I would of face palmed, "Ferb get me out!" I yelled.

He nodded slowly and came over and yanked me out of the mud, I landed safely on my two feet.

After dusting my self off I ran over to Phineas and pulled him out. I layer him down carefully on the ground thinking of a way to wake him up.

I finally decided to one thing that I like the most! I leaned in and kissed him on the lips, his soft lips meeting mine. I as soon as I stopped his eye's flicked open like flicking on a light, he smiled and pulled me into a hug. "Isabella are you okay" he asked, " yes now that your awake" I replied. His smiled widened.

I got up and offered him a hand he took it gratefully and I helped him up.

We both looked over at Ferb who was sniffing on the ground, he suddenly scrambled away into a bush, " Ferb!" Phineas shouted, Ferb reappeared

and waved us over he then disappeared in to the bush again." I guess we follow him then" Phineas said, " hope it's shelter".

We followed Ferb threw the dark, damp forest, gushes of wind blowing on the old leafless trees making a creaking sound. I shivered and slipped my hand into Phineas's, he didn't reject, thank god!

We kept walking until we came across a cave small but we could all fir in it. I walked in, spider weeps covered the roof, a small drip was coming from the roof, making a small splash as it hit the hard rock ground.

I sat on the ground, Phineas sat next to me and Ferb curled up in a ball next to him, he was already asleep, I guess I should get some proper sleep as well I thought getting in a comfortable sleeping position. Sleep came soon enough.

I woke up and looked around me, the sun was starting to rise, Phineas was up stroking Ferbs fur a small year in his eye, I crawled over to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, " it will be okay", he nodded and jumped back when Ferb woke up with a jolt, Phineas sat up again and watched Ferb. I was looking over at Phineas I then looked over at Ferb, I screamed at what I saw, he was transforming, his fur disappeared, he shrank, a young man stood there, his dark brown eye's staring at us, his clothes torn and his face was dirty, his brown hair covered his face, this was not Ferb.


	7. Chapter 7

Phineas prov

A young man stood in front of me, he was defiantly not Ferb.

I looked over at Isabelle her eye's wide in surprise.

who was this man and were did he come from?

"who are you?" I asked finally, "Tom he said, my name is Tom".

Tom I thought, I ponder over this name for a moment, "where did you come from"?, "home" he replied, "where is home"? I asked rasing a eyebrow,

"In my world" he replied.

"where is your world" I ask, I felt frustrated with man why didn't he just give me a straight ford answer! I shook my anger away and waited for a answer.

"follow me" was all he said before he walked out of the cave.

Of course I followed, why wouldn't I, I didn't know where Ferb was so maybe he was where Tom was taking us.

I walked behind Tom, Isabella next to me staring at the ground as she walked.

we walked for a while not stoping for any reason, we walked passed nothing interesting though, just trees.

"are we almost there?" I asked after hours of walking. he shook his head, no, I sighed well could we stop for a rest?" I asked hopefully, he shook his head again, what! I thought, how could he not let us rest we have been walking for hours. wasn't he tired?

I sighed and thought of Perry, was he okay? guilt flowed threw my mind, I remembered how he had told as to go leaving him behind. why didn't I stay!

I shook the thought off my mind and touched my deep wound, dry blood surrounded it, "why hasn't it healed" I ask Tom, " werewolf is only creature that can hurt vampire so that it doesn't heal" he replied, oh I thought surprised. It hurt like crazy, the pain just wouldn't stop, I tried thinking of other things but it still did not go away. I closed my eye's and took a deep breath in, "are you okay?" asked a cute voice, a small smile appeared on my face, "I'm fine" I reply I don't want Isabella to worry she had been through enough today. we walked for 5 more hours until we finally stopped for a rest. I collapsed on the ground my aching legs felt like jelly and I was cold and tired. I looked over at Isabella, she was leaning up against a tree, her hair was blowing in the chilly wind. I settled down to sleep on a little patch of grass, I lay down and close my eye's, suddenly I feel something press against me, I open my eye's in fright look down at the culprit, I sighed in relief when it was just Isabella trying to snuggle up with me, I pull her back up against my body and she buries her head into my chest, soon we were asleep.

everything was black, I couldn't see or move, I try to shout but nothing comes out. where am I? "Phineas" hisses a voice, "who's there" I try to say but all that comes out is a dry croak," ha ha you think you can defeat me!" It yells, I try to speak again but still nothing comes out, " now don't think you can just do whatever you want here because I am the one in charge! I don't know what to do I couldn't see or move, all I could do was listen. " tell me Phineas you think you can save your little friends"? it hisses at me, I knew I couldn't speak so I didn't, " SPEAK UP!" It yelled, "but I can't", "you just did so ANSWER ME BOY!" I gulp and I say "yes", "NO, wrong! you will not save them and if you do try to come save them I will kill them!" "NO" I yell but my voice was only tiny, suddenly a ball of light appeared, Perry was in it, he was chained to a wall and a man raised a knife and... I woke up with a jolt breathing heavily. Isabella woke up as well, "are you okay Phineas?" she asked, " I just had a bad dream" I replied and quickly settled down to sleep again before she could ask me what it was about.

I woke up slowly, rubbing the sleep out of my eye's. I looked over at Isabella. She was sitting up against a tree hugging her knees, her face hidden by her hair. "are you okay Isabella?" I asked , she nodded, "are you sure you look kinda of sad" I said, she nodded again, "okay if you don't want to tell me that's fine". "No", I hear a small voice say. "I am not". "what's wrong then" I ask moving closer to her, " I miss everybody!" she suddenly yelled. she looked at my her eye's welling up with tears. " I miss mum, Pinky and I even miss Buford and Baljeet!" she screamed. " Isabella it will be okay I promise" I said pulling her into a hug. She started to cry into my shoulder, "I want to go back to normal" she sobbed. "I know we will turn back but we must find Ferb first okay". She nodded and let go of me, I smiled at her and gently wiped tears from her face, she smiled back and sat down. "Okay time to go Tom" said getting up and walking off, I sighed and got up, Isabella got up as well but she looked like she was about to cry again so I slip my hand into her hers, she gave me a small smile. We walked along behind Tom, he was a fast walker. We walked for a long time, I was still holding Isabella hand and I was looking at the ground as I walked knowing that there was not anything interesting to look at. Isabella suddenly gasped, My head shot up like a rocket looking for any danger around as but there wasn't. We were standing in a beautiful meadow. Green soft grass was all I could see but It was sunny and the bright blue sky was just wonderful to see again. Tom suddenly stopped and tapped on a tree three times, "I didn't see that before" I blurted out, "you weren't meant to see it" Tom said, suddenly a portal opened in front of us, Tom stepped in straight away, I followed Isabella right behind me. When I walked in I was stunned it was amazing! Green soft grass was everywhere, trees with all kinds of fruits growing on them, bright flowers were everywhere, pink, blue, red and green were the wonderful colours of the flowers that covered basically everything. There was mythical creatures everywhere! But there was no vampires at all. Suddenly a group of girls ran over to Isabella, "are you a nymph!" they asked excitedly, "yes" she replied a smile appearing on her face, "really come with us and we can make a crown made out of flowers" they said almost jumping up and down in excitement, there was three of them, one had blonde hair and blue eye's, she had a blue flower in here hair and she wore a blue dress, the other two both had brown hair and brown eye's, one had a pink flower in her hair and she wore a pink dress and the other one had a green flower in her hair and wore a green dress, they dress looked like they were made out of petals.

Isabella looked at me as if asking can I go? I nodded, she smiled and skipped off with the other nymphs. I looked up at Tom, "you can go look around for a while if you want" he finally said, I nodded and walked off, there was a lot of things to look at. I was looking at a huge flower that was bigger then me when something caught my eye. It was not colourful like everything else, it was dark and curtains covered the window not allowing any light in. I walked over and knocked on the door, the door knob was rusted and the door had bits of wood sticking out all over the place. Nobody answered, I knocked again, this time the door creaked open, red eye's was all I could see because it was so dark, "hi My name is Phineas" I said, "what's your name?". "rose" the person replied, well she is a girl I thought. "could I come in?" I asked, "why would you want to come in?" she asked, "because I would like to meet you" I replied, The door opened some more, "fine" she snapped, I walked inside, it was dark, I could make out a bed and a table, suddenly there was some light, rose had lite a candle, now I could see her face. She had black hair that flowed down past her shoulders, she wore a black dress and red shoes. We stared at each over for a long time until she finally said, "your a vampire?", "yes and I can see your a vampire as well" I replied, "yes I didn't think there was any vampires here" she said, " I don't live here" I said, "oh". "Did you come alone?" she asked me, "no" I replied, "who did you come with" she asked, "my friend and Tom" I replied, her face suddenly turned into a deep scowl, "don't you like him?" I asked, "no!" she snapped, "um why?" I asked, "because werewolf is the natural enemy of the vampire"!, "oh well Tom saved as from another werewolf" I said, "that's why you have a large wound on your face" she pointed out, I nodded, "you saved your friend didn't you"? And your trying to find your stepbrother who is a werewolf" she said smirking, "how did you know?" I asked, "I searched your mind" she replied, "its a vampire power" she quickly added, I nodded, She walked over to me but she tripped over on a loose floorboard and fell into my arms, "are you okay?" I asked, "yes" she replied, she was blushing, I realised that I was blushing as well, I suddenly leaned in and are lips touched, I didn't know what I was doing she just look so beautiful for a moment and I just did it, "Phineas" said a voice from the door, I broke away from Rose and looked up to see Isabella standing in the doorway tears welling up in her eye's, "Isabella" I tried to say but she bolted out of the door tears streaming down her face.

Sorry for such a long wait!


	8. Chapter 8

Phineas prov

"Isabella! Wait!" I yelled as I chased after her. I had completely forgotten that I was a vampire and could easily catch up to her.

Finally I caught up to her, I grabbed her arm gently and pulled her around to face me. Her eye's were red and bloodshot from crying, tears were still streaming down her face. I felt a wave of guilt hit me.

"Look, Isabelle I still love you and I always will, I didn't mean what I did." I said.

"How can you accidentally kiss a stupid vampire, Phineas!" Isabella exclaimed angrily, I felt hurt by her words.

"Isabella I-, "I don't want to hear it, Phineas." Isabella said cutting me off before she wriggled out of my gripped and stormed off threw the huge trees. I ran after her not wanting to give up, I never gave up.

"Isabella, I want to tell you something" I said jogging up beside her.

"I said I don't want to hear it!" Isabella angrily replied. I was shocked I had never heard or seen Isabella be so nasty.

"Isabella, just stop walking and listen to me!" I exclaimed grabbing her wrist again, she swung around and looked me in the eye's, I looked back into her beautiful dark blue eye's, they were mixed with sad,anger and hurt. I could tell.

She frowned, "fine, what do you want to tell me?"

"Ever since I met you I felt this tingly sensation whenever you were around, at first I didn't know what it was but then I realised it.. It was love, I was always in love with you, Isabella and I never stopped." I said slipping my hand into her's and squeezing it gently.

"But what about the flirts?" Isabella asked softly.

"I was to scarred to ask you out, I thought the flirts were a joke and you would laugh if I said yes" I replied sadly looking at the ground.

Isabella was touched, she never realised that Phineas had feelings for her.

"Oh, Phineas I love you to and I would never laugh at you like that!" Isabella said soothingly, squeezing my hand back.

"You wouldn't?" I asked looking up at her.

"Of course I wouldn't!" Isabella exclaimed.

"I love you" I said.

"I love you too" she replied drawing me into a hug, she snuggled down into my chest. We stayed there for a while. I was lost in thought. I suddenly remembered the first time I met Isabella.

Flashback

It was warm summer day, four old Phineas sat out in the backyard trying to make a tower out of blocks, it wasn't working so well. Phineas looked at the crayon blueprint drawn on sheet of paper next to him. It was quite complicated for a four year old boy, but Phineas, even though he wasn't doing so well at making it never gave up nor did he get frustrated or angry like most little kids would, storm off and cry to their mother. Phineas wasn't like this he never gave up. The block tower suddenly tumbled to the ground. Phineas scratched his head wondering why it was not working. Just before he could try again Linda walked out into the backyard.

"Phineas, there is some new neighbours that have moved to our street and there at the door and there's a little girl your age there to" Linda said to her son.

Phineas's eye's lit up in excitement,"really?." Linda nodded,

"Come on" she said offering her hand out the little boy. Phineas jumped to his feet and ran over to his mother abandoning the pile of blocks.

The two walked to the door and at the door stood a women and little girl. She had black raven hair with dark blue eye's the sparkled in the sun. She wore a pink dress and had a pink bow in her hair. Phineas stared at the girl, she thought she was beautiful.

"Hi" Phinas greeted excitedly.

"Hi" Isabella replied rather shyly but still was confident as she talked.

"What's your name?" Phineas asked.

"Isabella."

"Nice name, I'm Phineas"

Isabella blushed,"thanks." Phineas smiled, he had made a new friend.

End of falshback

"We should go back now" I whispered to her. She nodded and let go of me.

Before we left she slipped her hand into mine. I smiled.

The walk back was peaceful, it was now late afternoon, beautiful flowers covered the ground like a soft blue and red carpet. Leaves slightly crunched as we walked over them. Suddenly I smelt smoke, not good. This meant something was on fire.

"Come on, Isabella we need to get back now!" I said starting to run back to the clearing Isabella been dragged behind me.

When we arrived back I was shocked at what I saw, everything was gone, burnt into ash. I gasped, all of the beautiful trees and bushes were gone. No more flowers covered the ground with different shades of blue and purple. Now ash covered the ground, jet black ash. Everything burnt to a crisp. I found it hard to believe. A million questions flowed threw my head, is every one alright? Who attacked! Isabella's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"What happened?" I heard her gasp beside me.

"I don't know" I whispered.

"Should we try and find others?" She asked.

I nodded and looked around , where to start? I thought.

Isabella huddled closer to me,"I want to stay with you though" She said fearfully squeezing my hand tighter.

I looked down and smiled at her. "Of course."

We walked into the rubble and ash. Hardly anything survived. Only blocks of stone survived but they were now black when the used to be as white as snow.

We searched for hours but unfortunately we found nothing.

"Maybe we should leave" Isabella suggested.

"Yeah, we should." We both turned to leave, suddenly a large rock pile moved slightly. Isabella and I exchanged glances. I walked curiously over to the rock pile and started to clear the rocks. I lifted the finale rock and I gasped at what I saw .A burnt Tom. He breathed a large gulp of air.

"Thanks, Phineas" he managed to wheeze out.

"No prob, but what happened here?" I asked concerned.

"They attacked us, the evil mythical creature's" Tom said his breathing slowly at every word.

"Where are they now?" Phineas asked.

"At Rock Cliff Tower, they have your friends there, find Rose, she will show you the way" he said before his breathing stopped. Phineas stood there in shock. He held back tears and slipped his hand back into Isabella's.

"Come on let's go" Isabella said to me dragging me into the forest in search of Rosé. We knew she wasn't at the clearing so she must be in the forest somewhere. It was night now and we still hadn't found her. We wondered threw the tree's, the moon was a half now. Isabella's black hair glinted in it's light. I smiled at her. Gushes of cold wind blew against us. Isabella shivered,I pulled her in closer.

We walked for awhile more searching for, Rose. She was now where to be seen.

"Looking for me?" a voice suddenly said up in the tree's. I looked up and saw Rose, she was sitting on a tree branch her red eye's shining brightly. Her jet black hair glinted in the moonlight, just like Isabella.

"Yes" Phineas replied.

"What do you want then?" She asked.

"Do you now where Rock Cliff Tower is? Tom said you knew?" I asked. Hopefully.

"Oh I know where it's is" Rose replied threw gritted teeth.

"You do! Well can you take us there?"

"No way I'm never going back there again" Rose replied.

"Why not?" I asked.

"I am not telling you!" Rose snapped.

I thought about this for a while, suddenly an idea popped into my head.

"What if we did something for you?" I asked.

"Like what?" Rose asked curious.

"I don't know you choose" I replied patiently.

Rose thought for a while before smirking,"Fine, I'll take you to Rock Cliff Tower but you have to... Kiss me!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 is up! Enjoy... Hopefully.**

"What I can't kiss you!" Phineas exclaimed in shock. Who does she think she is!

"Why not?" Rose asked a smirk appearing on her face.

"Because I'v got a girlfriend!" Phineas shrieked, his blood was boiling with anger.

"So! Wouldn't you rather a girlfriend of your own kind rather then some cry baby!" Rose spat, she scowled at Isabella, her blood red eye's burning with jealously.

"No! I wouldn't trade the world for Isabella!" Phineas cried pulling Isabella into his arms. Isabella had tears in her eye's, she was scared, she was scared about losing Phineas again.

Isabella looked up and stared into his red eye's, she longed to see his beautiful dark blue eye's again.

"Don't worry, Isabella I wouldn't think of leaving you for her." Phineas said softly, planting a kiss on her forehead.

Isabella cracked a smile, "I love you, Phineas."

"I love you to, Isabella."

These words of love angered Rose even more.

'why couldn't he just kiss me' she thought angrily.

"Fine, if you won't kiss me I won't show you the way to Rock Cliff Tower." Rose said smugly, she was now on a lower branch waiting for the answer of "fine, I'll kiss you."

"Fine, Isabella and I will find our own way to the tower." Phineas said. These words smacked the smug look of Roses face.

"What! No you can't go!" Rise exclaimed.

"Why not?" Phineas asked.

"Because you'll most likely kill your self." Rose said jumping down from the tree.

"I don't care, I'll do anything for my brother and my pet." Phineas said determinedly.

Rose frowned,"fine kill yourself, see what I care." And with that Rose turned on her heel and walked into the huge tree's.

Phineas and Isabella headed in the other direction neither wanting to break the awkward silence.

They walked for awhile and got nowhere, it seemed like they were walking in circles.

"Hey, Phineas?" Isabella suddenly asked,"why don't you into a bat?"

"Isabella! Your a genius!" Phineas exclaimed hugging Isabella fondly.

Isabella smiled. Phineas then without hesitation into a bat.

He flew high into the sky sorting around in delight, he kept an eye out for Rock Cliff Tower.

He flew for awhile looking over the lush green forests and deserted animal homes. Then he saw it, an old stone tower built lopsidedly on a high rocky cliff. It was huge, there were vines growing up the old tower walls. Some bits of the stone had crumbled or falling off the cliff and smashed at the bottom. Suddenly an ears splitting scream filled Phineas's ears then there was a loud roar of a dragon!

Perry and Ferb must be in there! But they must be getting tortured! I got to find Isabella, Phineas thought. He flew away as quick as a bullet.

He later found Isabella sitting under a tree staring up into the endless sky.

"Isabella!" Phineas shrieked but all that came out was a high pitched bat scream.

Isabella looked up in shock at Phineas, she then realised that bat was Phineas from his red eye's.

"Phineas did you find anything!" Se yelled waving her arms around.

Phineas flew to the ground and changed back to his old self.

"Yes! I found the tower!" Phineas said.

"Where is it?" Isabella asked.

"It's up on a high cliff." Phineas explained.

"Well, well, well, looks like you found our hide out! But the question is will you make it there alive?" Said a raspy voice from the shadows.

Phineas and Isabella whipped around knowing exactly who it was.

"What do you want?" Phineas spat stepping in front of Isabella.

"Everything." Came the reply.

"Where are Perry and Ferb!" Phineas demanded.

"Alive, but just."

"What did you do to them!" Phineas shrieked. He was now very worried for his friend and brother.

"That annoying brother of yours won't tell me anything same with that dragon." The leader vampire said.

"What? Perry can't talk!" Phineas exclaimed.

"With a little bit of my magic he can." The vampire said walking out from the shadows. Phineas stared at him, he had never seen him up close.

He had red eye's just like Phineas, plae skin, he wore a black cape with black a robe underneath. His black hair was jelled back.

"Let them go!" Phineas yelled.

"No, I don't think so, boys get Them, The vampire said, he laughed evilly as more vampires walked out from the shadows surrounding Phineas and Isabella.

"What do we do?" Isabella asked trying not to show that she was frightened.

"Fight."

The first vampire went for Phineas with his long sharp nails but Phineas dodged and jumped on his back sinking his fangs into his neck until the vampire collapsed.

"Wow, I never knew I could do that!" Phineas breathed.

Another vampire lunged for Isabella but Phineas jumped in front of her and scratched the vampires on the face, it didn't heal straight away. The vampire quickly recovered from the blow returning one to Phineas, Phineas cried out in pain when the vampire slashed his neck with his nails. Blood trickled down his neck.

"Phineas!" Isabella screamed running over to her boyfriends side.

"I'm fine." Phineas reassured weakly. He stood up once more and defended a incoming blow.

Isabella went to fight some of the other vampires to, she summoned the wind and it blew half a dozen vampires harshly into the thick, hard trees.

Isabella smiled in triumph. While she turned her back to see how Phineas was doing she didn't notice the leader vampire sneaking up behind her. Phineas whipped around and saw the vampire sneaking up on Isabella.

"Isabella look out!" He cried. Isabella turned around and saw the vampire raising his very sharp nails. Isabella braced herself for the blow and closed her eye's but it never came, she cracked her eye opened and saw Phineas's lifeless body on the ground. Blood poured from the wound around in his chest. The vampire cackled evilly, his hand was coated in Phineas's blood, then they all disappeared, leaving Isabella sobbing next to Phineas.

What do you think? Good or bad, Please review!

Ilovesmiles4 is out! Peace!


End file.
